Getting Started(Remnants)
In order to join the game, you will need to post a “god application” to the God Applications and Discussion thread. Before doing so, however, it can be useful to look over the applications already posted, in order to get a sense of what gods might already be in the game and how your god might fit in with them. An application consists of the following “stat block”: Name (Titles): Played By: Rank:'''Animistic Force '''Combat Scores: Abilities: Control: Alignment: Divine Symbol: Physical Description: Dogma: ' ' Name (Title): This is the name of your god, with any titles in parenthesis. Titles can be self-created, or given to the god by others. Played By: This identifies your forum username. Rank: Every god starts off as an Animistic Force, and can level up as the game progresses (see the BRanks and Advancement/B section below). Combat Scores: Every god starts with 3 points to allocate between attack, defense, and hitpoints (although every god must have a hitpoint score of 1). The default is assumed to be 1/1/1, but a player can decide to specialize their new god in offense (2/0/1), defense (0/2/1), or even hitpoints (0/0/3). Abilities: Think of these as the Perks, Feats, or Talents that come from possessing Divine power. Abilities help make your god unique, and give small mechanical benefits to gameplay. Every god starts with one ability selected from the BAbility/B list below. If you have a suggestion for an ability Inot/I already on the list, run it by an admin to see if you can use it. Control: In general, this block represents what a god is and what they are interested by in the world. Every god starts with either one domain, portfolio, or sphere ("domains" are broad concepts like Fire or Magic, whereas the other two are narrower, more specific versions). Additional domains, portfolios, and spheres may be claimed during play; however, if domains/portfolios/spheres beyond your starting one are important to your god’s concept, please note that elsewhere in your application post. For more detailed information, see the BDomains, Portfolios, and Spheres/B section below. Alignment: An alignment is essentially your god's worldview, and the default assumption is that new gods are neutral or unaligned. However, players can specify otherwise if they wish. As alignment might shift as you get to know your character better (and through gameplay), it can be useful to update this category to better reflect your gods actual behavior. Divine Symbol: This is the symbol that represents your god. Priest use it in religious practices, cults graffiti walls with it, etc. Physical Description: A brief description of what your god looks like, as perceived by other gods. This allows other players to know what their god is looking at when they see your god. Dogma: '''This is two or three sentences that represent the prime concepts/commands that are central to your idea of what your god is about. It gives an outline to what values your mortals might hold, how they might behave, etc. Example: '''Name: Odin (the Allfather) Played By:'''Susan '''Rank: Supreme Deity Combat Score: 8/6/4 Abilities: Battle Born, Predator, Stalwart, Tireless, Cowardly, Farseer, Shadow-Hidden, Many-Faced, Lord of Wisdom, Master of Magic, Control: Conflict (War Slain), Wisdom (Magic Runes, Poetry) Divine Symbol: The Valknut, which is three interlocking triangles Alignment: Chaotic Good Physical Description: An old man dressed in a wide-brimmed hat and a stained traveler’s cloak. He is missing his right eye, has a scar around his neck, and a big, bushy beard. Dogma: Fight bravely and honorably. Seek wisdom. Oppose the Ragnarok and the Twilight of the Gods. Once you have posted your application, an admin will review it and will let you know if there were any problems (for example, if you are missing a domain, etc). After such matters are addressed, they’ll let you know when you can join the game itself. How you join the game, though, is largely up to you. Normally, a new player collaborates with old players to have their gods ascend the new one. This can be something intentional (such as a god giving birth), or more abstract (such as spilled divine blood spontaneously congealing into a new being). The advantage is that the new god starts the game with social connections and a tie to a storyline, providing more roleplaying opportunities. If you can't find a player or reason to collaborate, a player may also decide to “self-ascend", without aid from another player. Bear in mind that without pre-established social connections, it may be harder to initially become integrated into the game. In addition to figuring out how to join the game, at the time of ascension, every player can, for free, define one aspect about the world that does not contradict anything already established. This might be something fundamental (the earth is flat), large (an here-to undiscovered continent lies to the west), abstract (sunlight tastes like cotton candy), or small (a stone egg forms in the middle of a forest). It is best to run this by other players/admins. Once your god is in the game, it is time to start shaping the world and interacting with others! Category:Rules(Remnants)